Heart
by nona fergie kennedy
Summary: Hati, iya, hati. Hati, membuatmu mengerti berbagai macam perasaan dan rasa. Ulquiorra, tidak mengerti apa itu hati. Orihime akan mengajarkan arti hati yang sesungguhnya. Untuk Hyou Hyouichiffer, semoga dia suka :D Republish, R&R?


**Pairing :** UlquiHime slight other pairing

**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo-sensei dan Stepheni Meyer

**Note :** Fic ini spesial buat Hyou Hyouichiffer ;) dan fic ini berada di nomor11, angka favorit saya. Maka-nya sedikit saya ambil dari kebiasaan daku sewaktu masih SMA ;p kebiasaan itu ada di diri Ulquiorra ;p dan beberapa Shakespeare favorit saya pun ada di sini

Aku harap penggemar IchiHime menyingkir, soalnya ada hints canon pair itu yang kuubah jadi UlquiHime

Alert! Ini pun sekuel fic GrimmNel berjudul Antara Hangat dan Dingin

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Namun, sejujurnya, akal sehat dan<p>

cinta nyaris tidak berjalan sekarang ini.

(—William Shakespeare; _A Midsummer Night's Dream_—)

**xXx**

* * *

><p>'Hoek.'<p>

"Neliel-_chan_?" Orihime mengetuk pintu pelan untuk sekian kalinya.

Terdengar kembali suara muntahan dari dalam bilik toilet—seakan menjawab pertanyaan wanita muda berambut jingga tersebut.

_Ada apa, ya? Kenapa Neliel-chan terusan muntah_, pikirnya.

Pintu kecokelatan terbuka perlahan, terlihat seorang wanita berambut hijau sedang memegangi perut datarnya.

Detik itu juga, Orihime langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya—memeluk sahabatnya erat-erat, "Neliel-_chan_, aku khawatir sekali!"

Neliel melirik pelan ke kiri, memandang kosong rambut jingga sahabatnya lalu menghela napas, "Aku sesak napas, nih."

"Upps." seru Orihime sembari melepas pelukan mautnya.

Neliel menghela napas lega walaupun wajahnya masih kelihatan pucat.

Orihime memiringkan kepalanya, "Neliel-_chan_, kenapa kau terus muntah?"

Neliel tersentak, lalu menutupi bibir dengan sebelah tangannya. Satu hal membuat Orihime semakin memiringkan kepala, melihat rona merah muncul di pipi sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Neliel terkesan malu.

"Hey, di sini kalian rupanya!"

Kedua wanita muda itu menoleh ke belakang perlahan ketika mendengar suara berat seorang pria.

Terlihat dua orang pria berambut biru terang dan hitam sedang berjalan bersamaan.

"Ah!" Orihime tersentak, tak lama pipinya memerah nyaris sama dengan Neliel. Ia membungkukkan badan, "Selamat sore, Ulquiorra-_kun_."

Neliel terkekeh geli.

Pria yang di panggil Ulquiorra tersebut melirik sebentar padanya, sebelum melanjutkan langkah kakinya kembali menuju kursi di depan toilet, "Iya," sahutnya datar.

Orihime membeku.

Kekasihnya itu selalu menjawabnya datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Entah kenapa setiap kali ia melihat keakraban Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra membuatnya sedikit cemburu, ia merasa tidak ada satupun dalam dirinya yang berarti bagi Ulquiorra.

Tidak bisakah sehari saja Orihime tidak mendengar nada datar itu di bibir Ulquiorra?

"Ada apa Orihime?" tanya Neliel begitu melihat Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Orihime menaruh sebelah tangan mungilnya di belakang kepala, "Tidak apa-apa!"

Grimmjow mengangkat alis sebentar lalu menengok Ulquiorra yang sedang sibuk mengunyah permen karet, "Hey, kekasihmu sepertinya ada masalah."

Ulquiorra tidak menolehkan wajahnya, "Mungkin."

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Grimmjow namun ia lebih memilih mendengus saja.

"Kau tahu—"

Semua menoleh ketika Neliel membuka suara terkecuali Ulquiorra tentunya.

"—Orihime pasti menjadi _sangat_penyabar ketika menjadi kekasih seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer," lanjutnya dengan senyum mengejek, menekankan kalimat sangat.

"Entahlah," Ulquiorra menyahut dalam suaranya yang tenang dan dalam namun mata emerald itu tertuju pada Orihime.

Orihime menggigit bibir—perutnya serasa seperti di aduk-aduk. Dalam pikirannya, ingin sekali ia menendang dirinya keras-keras begitu sadar mata kekasihnya tertuju padanya. Sungguh malu—mata emerald itu menatap dirinya penasaran—ingin mendengar jawaban atas ejekkan tersebut.

Namun ia lebih memilih mengembuskan napas dan tersenyum riang, "Ayo, kita pulang Ulquiorra-_kun_!"

Ulquiorra bergerak cepat ke samping Orihime, "Hm."

Perut wanita berambut jingga itu serasa di aduk-aduk kembali begitu mendengar eksperesi datar pemilik iris emerald tersebut. Tidak ada ekspresi cinta terpancar sama sekali, satu titik pun tidak, ia merasa seperti menjalin cinta dengan mesin atau robot.

Tangan Neliel terangkat, menghentikan sahabatnya dengan menekan lembut bahu wanita muda itu, "Tunggu!" serunya lantang.

Orihime menarik napas dalam-dalam, menguatkan diri agar tenang lalu berbalik, "Ada apa?"

Neliel berdecak pinggang, kedua alisnya menyatu, "Kau lupa, ya? Kita akan membuat cokelat untuk merayakan _White Day_ besok."

Orihime terhenyak.

Benar juga, besok _White Day_. Di mana seorang pria memberi sesuatu yang romantis untuk wanita yang di cintainya.

Wanita berambut jingga itu mengamati Ulquiorra dalam diam.

_Tidak, mana mungkin Ulquiorra-kun_ _mau memberi cokelat_, renungnya.

Orihime mengenal baik kekasihnya sejak kuliah semester tiga. Ulquiorra benci makanan manis, atau pun sekedar membelinya. Ia hanya mau membeli permen karet, itu pun rasa pedas. Sepertinya di hari _White Day_ ini, Orihime harus membuang jauh-jauh khayalan romantis dengn Ulquiorra.

Neliel berjinjit menatap mata Orihime, mencengkeram pergelangan tangan wanita yang masih bergulat di pikirannya, "Tidak ada waktu berpikir, Ayo!" Ia pun menarik Orihime menuju gerbang.

Tangan Orihime terulur ke belakang hendak mencengkeram kekasihnya agar ikut. Tetapi, pria dingin itu melepasnya—dalam satu gerakan luwes.

Orihime menarik tangannya kembali—membuka kepalan tangannya—lalu memandang Ulquiorra penuh tanya.

"Untuk hari ini—"

Orihime menatap sedih kekasihnya—entah sudah berapa kali Ulquiorra memberinya permen karet sehabis selesai kuliah.

"—sampai nanti, onna." lanjutnya.

.

.

**Orihime's POV**

.**  
><strong>

"Astaga, Neliel-_chan_! Sudah berapa banyak kau makan keripik kentang, hah?"

Neliel yang duduk santai di sofa milikku, nyengir padaku, "Enam," jawabnya enteng.

Aku membuat suaraku seolah-olah riang seperti biasa, "Astaga, nanti kau gemuk, loh! Sekarang selera makan Neiel-chan bertambah, ya?"

Lagi-lagi Neliel memasang wajah sama seperti di toilet kampus, meletakkan tangan pada mulutnya, "Biarin," gumamnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala pusing seraya menghempaskan tubuh ke sofa, tepat di sampingnya.

"Ulquiorra selalu memberimu permen karet, ya?" tanya Neliel sembari melahap satu keripik kentang. Jemari ujung tangannya berwarna orange terkena pewarna makanan keripik—tertuju padaku, tepatnya menunjuk.

"Hm," sahutku terkesan pasrah.

Di sandarkannya kepala ke sofa, "Dan Ulquiorra selalu membawa _origami_ kelelawar ke mana pun, kan?"

Benar juga Ulquiorra selalu membawa _origami_ kelelawar itu tapi, anehnya kenapa kelewar tersebut berwarna orange.

"Iya, Ulquioora-_kun_ bilang jika itu sesuatu yang penting untuknya," jawabku dengan mata tertutup seraya menyunggingkan senyum, walalupun ada sesuatu yang asing di sudut mataku terus berusaha keluar.

Neliel mengembuskan napas ringan, menaruh jari telunjuk beserta jari tengah tegaknya pada bibir tetapi, tidak menempelkannya, "Pria itu punya berbagai cara untuk bersikap romantis, loh!" katanya mencoba mengalihkan pemikiranku.

_Cara_, kataku dalam hati.

Dan berhasil, "Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

Neliel mengangkat bungkus keripik dari pangkuannya, terdapat majalah wanita di pangkuannya juga—membuka halaman demi halaman.

"Lihat!" serunya padaku—menunjuk suatu kalimat asing.

Aku menjulurkan kepala agar lebih terlihat tulisan tersebut.

_**Aku tidak romantis tetapi, kami, para pria mencobanya … seperti berbicara empat mata! Hahaha …**_

Entah kenapa kalimat itu membuat hatiku sedikit lega, mungkin besok Ulquiorra mau berbicara denganku. Tanpa diam seperti biasa.

"Berharap—"

Aku menoleh pada Neliel.

"—tidak ada salahnya kan untuk berharap," Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata hazelnya.

Iya, ya … boleh terus berharap. Mungkin besok akan menjadi hari cerah untuk hubunganku dengan Ulquiorra.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

Mengembuskan napas ringan, dengan tangan gemetar Orihime meraih gagang loker miliknya. Terdapat lingkaran hitam keunguan di bawah matanya. Ia kurang tidur karena memikirkan Ulquiorra semalam, entah apa.

_Berapa yang kudapat? Sepuluh, dua puluh, atau lebih_, pikirnya.

Kembali mengembuskan napas—kali ini lebih berat. Ia akan membuangnya—dan itu membuatnya tidak merasa enak kepada pengirim surat tersebut. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk membaca kata demi kata, bait demi bait isi surat tersebut sebab semuanya sama—ungkapan cinta yang sama.

Orihime memutuskan untuk berjongkok—bersiap menerima tumpukan surat kaleng para pria di hari Jum'at—_White Day_ini.

Membuka loker, iris matanya menangkap berpuluh lembar menumpuk di atas baju olahraganya—jatuh perlahan mengenai rambut jingganya—dan turun ke pangkuan serta kakinya.

"Ah! Tahun ini lebih banyak!" serunya senang.

Tangannya mengambil helaian demi helaian surat biru, merah, _baby pink—_penuh gemetaran.

"Lebih banyak," ulangnya seraya membaca satu demi satu pengirim surat tersebut.

"Sepertinya—"

Tidak ada—

Neliel mengapit surat dengan jari telunjuk beserta tengahnya, "—tidak ada dari Ulquiorra, ya?"

—dari kekasihnya.

Orihime tidak menyadari ketika air mata yang asing tanpa sadar mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya bersamaan ketika ia menoleh pada sahabatnya.

Neliel tersenyum—ekspresinya sedih, simpati pada sahabatnya. Ia bentangkan tangan di sisi tubuh rampingnya, "Kemarilah, sahabat baikku. Kau butuh sandaran." Wanita berambut hijau toska itu mengucapkan kata-kata itu seolah-olah pelampung penyelamat dari samudera kepedihan yang melanda hati Orihime.

Detik itu juga Orihime menghempaskan tubuhnya pada tubuh Neliel.

.

.

"Tidak dapat satu pun surat atau cokelat?" tanya Orihime dengan mulut penuh _mie kare udon_.

Neliel mengannguk lemah untuk sekian kalinya.

Orihime memiringkan kepala, suaranya terdengar linglung, "Serius, Neliel-_chan_? Biasanya kau mendapatkan banyak sepertiku, kenapa tahun ini tidak?"

Neliel menyelipkan jari-jari tangan kanan bererta kirinya tepat di wajah seraya menutup mata—rona merah muda ikut menghiasi kedua pipinya, "Aku di ancam," jawabnya terkesan geli.

"Di ancam?" Orihime mengulang jawaban Neliel dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

"Iya, begini ceritanya—"

.

**Flashback**

**Neliel's POV**

.

"Terimalah ini, Neliel!"

Seperti sudah tradisi bertahun-tahun, para pria sudah mencegatku di pintu kelas bahasa Spanyol—mengulurkan berbagai macam cokelat, surat atau pun kalung. Etah berbentuk hati mau pun kotak biasa.

Aku tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangan kanan hendak mengambil hadiah itu tetapi …

Bugh!

Pria berambut hitam itu terpental jauh beberapa meter dariku—mengenai meja guru dan jatuh terduduk memegangi pipinya yang membiru.

"Hey—" Aku menoleh pada pemilik tangan yang masih terkepal ke depan. "—kenapa kau memukulnya—"

"Apa?" potong pria yang beberapa menit memukul pipi Nnoitra.

"Grimmjow! Kau tidak berubah, iya? Tetap kasar." gerutu Nnoitra seraya mendecih kesal.

Grimmjow menunjuk dirinya penuh percaya diri, "Kalau tidak kasar itu bukanlah seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! HAHAHA …"

"Kau ini belagu, ya? Grimmjow," komentarku tenang.

Grimmjow menoleh garang padaku, "Ini karena kau bodoh!"

Aku mengangkat alis sambil menunjuk diri sendiri dan dia mengangguk, "Kenapa aku?"

Grimmjow menggertakkan gigi, kilat-kilat penuh amarah terpancar di mata biru terangnya, "Karena kau menerima hadiah dari pria lain!"

"Hah?"

"Iya, karena kau menerima hadiah dari pria lain! Aku benci! Kau hanya boleh menerima hadiah di hari raya apa pun, dariku! Tidak ada yang boleh selain aku!" terangnya berapi-api.

_Blush_.

"Kau pecemburu sekali, iya?" tanyaku geli.

Pipinya ikut memerah, "Akh! Pokoknya tidak boleh!" Ia menoleh ke para pria yang hendak memberiku hadiah juga. Di acungkannya jari telunjuk—menyapu ruangan yang tegang, "Kalian semua, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh, Neliel! Aku peringatkan kalian!"

Kulihat Nnoitra berdiri dengan bertumpu pada ujung meja guru, "Memangnya kau siapa?" gertaknya dengan senyum meremehkan. "memangnya kau siapa Grimmjow? Raja, hah!"

Bibir merah Grimmjow tertarik ke belakang, menampakan gigi-gigi putihnya, matanya berkilat-kilat amarah.

_Gawat_, pikirku.

Grimmjow kembali menghadap para penghuni kelas bahasa Spanyol, tanpa menghilangkan seringai mengerikan itu, "Apakah kalian akan memilihku sebagai raja atau pria kurus yang duduk tidak berdaya di sana!" serunya lantang menunjuk Nnoitra.

"Pria kurus!" kata Nnoitra dengan garang, namun ia lebih mendengus saja.

Mungkin Grinnjow memiliki sesuatu kelebihan yang aneh, sehingga semua orang menyerukan namanya.

"Grimmjow!"

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kian lebar begitu mendengar seruan para mahasiswa, Ia gerakan leher jenjangnya ke arah Nnoitra, "_I am the best, you just don't know it yet_!"

Nnotira mendecih kesal.

"Grimmjow ..." panggilku pelan.

Ia menoleh padaku, "Apa?"

Pipiku memanas, kuulurkan kedua tangan ke arahnya, "Mana cokelat untukku?"

"Hah? Cokelat?" tanyanya seakan minta di ulangi perkataanku.

Pipiku kian memanas tetapi, bukan merona merah karena malu, "Iya, cokelat. Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak menerima cokelat dari pria lain, kan? Kalau begitu ... aku minta cokelat buatanmu, mana?"

Kulihat ia menggaruk helaian rambut birunya, "A-aku tidak membuatnya! Sebab tidak tahu cara membuatnya!"

Sebuah kedutan muncul di pelipisku.

_Sudah kuduga_, pikirku.

Bugh!

Wajah Grimmjow terkena lemparan bungkusan cokelat biru garis-garis berukuran besar dariku.

"Bodoh!" kataku sembari melengos pergi menuju loker sisiwi.

Smara-samar kudengar surasa berat seorang laki-laki.

"Sepertinya sang raja pemarah kalah oleh seorang perempuan, iya?"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Terdengar suara berdebam pelan.

.

**Flashback Off**

.

"Begitu ceritanya!"

Mata abu-abu Orihime berbinar-binar, dikepalkannya kedua tangan di dada, "Jadi, Grimmjow-_kun_menyukai Neliel-_chan_?"

Tubuh Neliel membeku.

Orihime tidak mengetahui pernikahannya dengan Grimmjow. Tetapi, ia sudah menugaskan Ulquiorra untuk memberitahunya. Sepertinya, Ulquiorra belum menyampaikannya, salahnya sediri jugalah menugaskan pria dingin tersebut. Seharusnya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat sahabat suaminya itu.

Neliel membuka bibir perlahan, "Aku dan Grimmjow sudah meni—"

"Onna, ayo, kita pulang." potong surara berat dan dingin di belakang Neliel.

Orihime, tahu siapa itu dengan cepat ia membereskan peralatan menulis ke dalam tas, lalu bangkit berdiri, "Sampai jumpa Neliel-_chan_!" Ia melambaikan tangan semangat.

Neliel membalas lambaian tanganya.

.

.

**Orihime's POV**

Kami duduk diam di halte bus, menunggu bus datang dan pulang—kulirik Ulquiorra ke di samping kananku dan sebuah kebetulan jika ia pun sedang melirikku melalui sudut mata runcingnya. Mata emeraldnya menghujam dalam-dalam mataku, aku bergidik, bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa aku tidak cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah atau terlihat malu?—entahlah.

"Hari ini _White Day_, kan? Kau tidak ingin meminta sesuatu dariku, onna?"

Aku terkejut, kualihkan pandangan pada jalan raya sambil menggigit bibir. Aku tidak tahu jika Ulquiorra tidak melirik lagi melainkan sudah menoleh padaku.

"Kenapa berbicara ke sana Ulquiorra-_kun_?" tanyaku balik, masih setengah melamun memandang jalan raya.

Aku terbelalak, jari-jari tangan Ulquiorra berada di pipiku—kepala ia miringkan seolah ingin mendapatkan perhatian dariku. "Kenapa menangis, onna?" tanyanya tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku terkesan kaku.

Jemarinya menelusuri setiap inci wajahku—wajah Ulquiorra tenang seperti patung Romawi seakan-akan tidak mengetahui jika kapan saja aku bisa menampar pipinya karena jari-jari tangannya.

Aku kembali terbelalak.

"Apa itu hati?" tangannya berada di dadaku—tidak menyentuhnya, tepatnya menunjuk lurus ke dadaku. Mata emeraldnya tajam seperti biasa seolah-olah menuntut jawaban dariku.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat.

Mungkin karena kunjung tidak mendapat jawaban dariku, ia kembali menurunkan tangannya di lutut, menegakkan tubuhnya kembali lalu berkata pelan, "Busnya sudah datang."

Ulquiorra menuntunku ke kursi paling belakang. Padalah hari ini penumpangnya sedikit namun, ia lebih memilih di pojok seakan-akan menyatakan keterasingan secara tidak langsung.

.

.

"Nonton film?" tanyanya datar.

Aku menyembunyikan kedua tangan di balik punggung, "Iya!"

Ia tidak menolehkan kepala padaku—iris emeraldnya tertuju layar datar di mana ada gambar seorang pria dan wanita sedang berpelukan mesra, "Hm … boleh saja."

Aku hampir saja melompat untuk memeluknya, tetapi kupilih menarik tangan dinginnya, "Kalau begitu, ayo!"

Ulquiorra berjalan menuju loket sedangkan aku memilih untuk duduk di bangku kecokelatan, memandang penuh semangat papan filmyang akan kami tonton.

Aku tersadar.

Itu film modern dengan _setting_ peradaban tahun 80-an, flim klasik dengan wajah-wajah penuh senyuman serta wanita memakai gaun-gaun lebar.

Kuturunkan pandangan mataku ke bawah dan—pipiku memanas membaca kategorinya.

Dewasa.

Ingin sekali aku menendang diriku keras-keras, saat ini juga. Karena terlalu senang, aku sampai tidak melihat kategorinya! Biarpun tidak melihat seharusnya aku sadar gambarnya.

"Onna, kau yakin?" pertanyaan Ulquiorra mengembalikan diriku ke dunia nyata. Kuangkat dagu tinggi-tinggu untuk melihatnya.

"Yakin apa?" aku balik bertanya.

Di benamkannya kedua tangan putih besarnya ke saku celana, "Itu film dewasa," jawabnya atar.

_Bingo_!

Sepertinya permikiran Ulquiorra dan aku sekarang berada di _frekuensi_ yang sama. Kulirik dia melalui celah bulu mata. Ia sedang memandang kosong setiap pasangan yang bergandengan tangan di hadapan kami.

Detik itu juga aku terbelalak saat ia menarikku untuk berdiri, "Ulquiorra-_kun_?"

Tanpa menoleh padaku, ia membimbingku menuju _theater_ tiga, tempat di mana film dewasa yang akan kami tonton—ugh!

Di pintu _theater_, Ulquiorra sempat membeli _popcorn_ serta minuman untukku. Aku bertanya padanya kenapa ia tidak membelikan juga untuknya. Dan jawaban darinya membuat detak jantungku kian memburu.

_Kita berbagi_, jawabnya datar.

Suasana di dalam masih terang menderang, ruangannya sangat besar, berjejer rapih kursi panjang berwarna merah marun berlengan hitam.

Yang membuat pipiku semakin memanas ketika melihat penghuni ruangan ini. Dan—semuanya berpasangan! Hanya beberapa orang tua yang menonton di pojok depan, kemungkinan karena hari ini perayaan _White Day_ jadi pasangan muda lebih unggul di banding orang tua.

Kulirik Ulquiorra, "Kita duduk di mana?"

Ia kembali menuntunku ke deretan kursi tengah, Ulquiorra terus bergumam 'permisi' untuk memberinya jalan—nadanya sopan tapi dingin. Langkah kakinya berhenti saat berhadapan dengan tembok bercat putih, di bungkukkan tubuhnya seraya mengulurkan tangan ke kursi, menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

"Di sini."

Aku hendak duduk di samping kursi yang dia tepuk-tepuk tetapi kembali terhenyak—sebab ia menarikku ke kursi yang tadi ia pegang, sementara Ulquiorra duduk nyaman di tempat yang hendak kududuki tersebut.

Kuembuskan napas seraya menaruh berondong jagung serta minuman soda di lengan kursi. Jantungku semakin berburu sebab tangan kami masih menggenggam—erat di lengan kursi.

Kuputar badanku ke arahnya, "Ulquiorra-_kun_ tanganku—!"

Jari telunjuk ia tegakkan di bibirku mengintrupsi perkataanku.

Lampu perlahan padam.

"Sudah di mulai," bisiknya.

Kutarik kembali badanku dan terkulai ke kursi seraya menyilangkan kaki untuk sedikit meredakan kegugupan; mata kuarahkan ke layar lebar tipis. Rangkaian kata timbul perlahan mengisi layar hitam, menyusun kalimat asing yang mungkin bahasa Italia, lagu klasik mengalun pelan; menampilkan sepasang kekasih duduk di kursi.

Tanganku yang tidak menganggur mencoba menggapai berondong jagung, kulahap beberapa butir tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada layar. Rasa panas mulai menjalar ke pipi hingga leher, kuputuskan untuk menelan ludah dan susah payah kutelan serpihan jagung.

Di layar, seorang pria dan wanita sedang berciuman dengan mesranya di ranjang. Padahal baru pembukaan kenapa adegan dewasanya sudah keluar?

"Ulquiorra-_kun_..." panggilku pelan dengan nada terbata-bata.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tidak ada gerakan sama sekali darinya, hanya terdengar embusan napas teratur.

Aku melirik melalui celah bulu mata.

Tubuh Ulquiorra duduk bersender di punggung kursi, sedikit bantuan cahaya layar bioskop membuat penglihatan lebih jelas. Iris emeraldnya tertutup rapat, bibir merahnya membuat garis lurus.

_Jadi dia tidur?_jeritku dalam hati.

Aku merutuki kebodohan dalam hati, tentu saja, ia tidak suka menonton film dewasa klasik atau bosan bersamaku? Kugelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.  
><em><br>__Tidak mungkin Ulquiorra-kun begitu_, aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

Aku tidak sanggup mengalihkan pandangan dari Ulquiorra. Ia terlihat sempurna layaknya patung-patung Romawi. Cahaya layar putih menjadikan kulitnya putih sempurna. Yeah ... entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku mengucapkannya dalam hati—mengagumi seluruh tubuhnya. Jika saja, ia tidak mengembuskan napas maka Ulquiorra benar-benar patung bernilai jutaan _dollar_.

Kupandangi tangan kami yang terkait erat—sangat erah hingga membuat telapak tangan kami basah oleh keringat—entah keringat siapa, keringatku pun sudah keluar banyak. Aku memilin jari-jarinya hati-hati supaya ia tidak terbangun.

Suara gesekan antara badan tempat berondong jagung dengan kulitku terdengar pelan menyerupai bisikan, seakan benda mati itu menuruti pergerakanku agar bersuara pelan. Aku bisa merasakannya, telapak tangannya dingin seperti air laut di malam hari.

Ah ... aku jadi teringat pembicaraan Neliel kemarin tentang suhu tubuhnya waktu kami membaca majalah. Suhu tangan Neliel ketika kupegang juga sama, dingin—walaupun tidak sedingin Ulquiorra.

Pipiku memanas, kami juga membicarakan tentang ciuman sore itu. Neliel bilang padaku, kalau aku tidak pernah berciuman bersama pria manapun; kami bertaruh di malam _White Day_ ini tentang—ugh! Ciuman.

Sekarang, kami di sini, di kegelapan bioskop hanya cahaya layar berfungsi sebagai lampu. Sebuah kesempatan baik—ini ide gila yang pernah terpikir olehku. Berciuman dengan pria yang sedang pulas tertidur.

_Apa yang akan kau rasakan Orihime? Strawberry? Huh, kurasa tidak. Kau lihat sediri! Ulquiorra-kun tidur_, akal sehatku muncul untuk menghentikan tindakan cerobohku.

Tetapi, kurasa untuk hal ini tidak butuh akal sehat melainkan keberanian besar untuk melakukannya.

Kuremas kembali telapak tangannya, berharap Ulquiorra bangun dan menghentikan tindakanku. Tidak, akal sehatku kalah oleh nurani hatiku—Ulquiorra tidak terbangun, masih dalam posisi semula.

Hening cukup panjang di ruangan bioskop, hanya detak jantungku berlari-lari sebab wajah kami begitu sudah dekat, napasnya pun sama dingin dengan tangannya mungkin akibat pendingin ruangan membuatnya begitu-entahlah.

"Ulquiorra-_kun_." Aku mencoba memanggil namanya pelan—sepelan hembusan napasnya.

Terdengar suara benturan pelan.

Aku membulatkan mata. Air itu tumpah seperti air terjun—jatuh ke celana jeans hitam Ulquiorra tepat di paha, area yang basah melebar perlahan.

Detik itu juga, kualihkan pandangan ke wajahnya. Iris emeraldnya sudah terbuka penuh, menatapku dengan ekspresi datar namun aku tahu ada sedikit kekesalan di sana.

"Onna ..." Ulquiorra berbisik, nadanya tajam.

Aku bergidik, bukan karena tatapan dingin matanya melainkan sesuatu yang hangat menggelitik jauh di dada membuat pipiku semakin bersemu merah.

"—kau menumpahkan minuman di celanaku," lanjutnya dalam suara dalam dan tenang.

"..."

"..."

Detik itu juga, suara panikku menggema bioskop.

"Minumannya tumpah!"

.

.

"Maaf ..."

Aku kembali mengucapkan untuk kesepeluh kalinya.

Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Ma—" Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimat itu tangan Ulaquiorra sudah mendekap bibirku.

Ia menoleh padaku, "Sudah cukup, onna."

"Ulquiorra-_kun_." aku mencoba memanggilnya.

Perlahan ia alihkan tangan dari bibirku menuju saku kemejanya—dan mengulurkan tangan kepadaku.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

Tanpa menjawab di buka kepalan tangannya perlahan—permen karet.

"Untuk hari ini, onna." katanya seraya menarik tanganku dan menaruhnya di sana.

Benda asing berbentuk cairan mulai keluar di pelupuk mataku, "Bukan itu maksudku!" kulempar permen karet ke pantai di samping kiriku.

Menegakkan tubuh, aku tidak melihat Ulquiorra di sampingku—mataku membulat saat menangkap jelas tubuh Ulquiorra melompati pagar pembatas antara pantai dan jalan trotoar.

Aku menunduk, tangan berpegangan pada pagar pembatas, "Ulquiorra-_kun_!"

Kakinya mendarat mulus di pasir putih, di tegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai berlari menerjang air. Tubuhnya menghilang-tenggelam setelah sampai beberapa meter dari jauhnya dari bibir pantai.

Aku mulai panik, kulangkahkan kaki menuju tangga terdekat sementara mataku tidak mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat di mana Ulquiorra menyelam.

"Ulquiorra-_kun_!" panggilku keras-keras.

Selama beberapa menit yang panjang, tak ada jawaban.

Mataku menatap laut biru kejinggaan akibat sinar matahari yang tampak enggan untuk terbenam, burung camar tampak terbang di awan bergumpal-gumpal.

Iya, mataku menangkap bayangan hitam di dasar air.

Gerakan Ulquiorra sangat halus namun kaku, perlahan ia menegakan tubuh di mana cahaya matahari memanjang di air; pakaian yang dikenakannya basah kuyup. Ia tidak menatap atau menghadapku melainkan berdiri memunggungiku, mengadah ke matahari seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Entah kenapa, kakiku bergerak sendiri ke tepi air seolah-olah ada yang menggerakannya, "Ulquiorra-_kun_." panggilku sepelan embusan napasku.

Aku tidak bisa melihat atau mendengar suara langkah kakiku, mata abu-abuku terlalu terpaku—terpesona pada pria yang kucintai membeku seperti batu karang, "Ulquiorra-_kun_..." aku kembali bersuara.

Tanpa menoleh padaku, ia berkata, "Banyak batu karang di dasar air, onna."

Barulah aku sadar, rasa perih itu ternyata berasal dari kulitku yang tergores batu karang tak kasat mata. Tapi, aku tetap melangkahkan kaki mendekat padanya, tepat di sampingnya.

Ada suatu keanehan dalam dirinya, setiap orang pasti akan terengah-engah jika menyelam terlalu lama, tetapi Ulquiorra tidak—napasnya teratur—terlalu teratur.

Aku membungkukan badan, "Ulquiorra-_kun_! Maafkan aku sudah membuang permen karet itu!"

"Aa," sahutnya datar tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Takut-takut kutaruh telapak tanganku ke pergelangan tangannyam "Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Sangat menyenangkan." ucapku tulus.

Kupikir ia akan balas tersenyum justru Ulquiorra menoleh penuh tanya padaku. "Apa kau bahagia?"

"Tentu saja,"

Emeraldnya kembali memandang matahari terbenam, seolah-olah itu tidak menyilaukannya. "Aku tidak mengerti manusia. hanya dengan menghabiskan waktu berdua membuat mereka bahagia."

Aku menyatukan alis. Bingun dengan ucapannya tentang manusia. "Maksudnya apa? Aku tidak mengerti, terutama tentang manusia."

"Kalau aku bukan manusia, apa kau takut padaku, onna?" Ia balik bertanya, ekspresinya sulit di tebak.

"Aku tidak takut," jawabku tenang.

Tidak sekalipun ia menggerakan tubuhnya, matanya terlalu fokus pada cahaya matahari, seperti menghitung berapa pantulan sinar cahaya di sana. "Apa manusia memang seperti itu? Tidak menggunakan akal sehatnya?"

"Akal sehat? Maksudnya, aku gila?" aku tersinggung ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Ia memandang lurus mataku, hanya dengan mata sudah membuat pipiku memanas, "Bukan itu maksudku, apakah setiap manusia tidak menggunakan akal sehat ketika bersama lawan jenis?" Ia berhenti untuk mengamb Apakah dengan hati?"

Kukepalkan sebelah tangan di depan dada lalu membuang muka ke hamparan pasir putih, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Ulquiorra-_kun_."

Di singkirkannya tanganku yang berada di dada, aku membulatkan mata ketika tangannya menunjuk dadaku, "Apakah dengan merobek jantungmu aku bisa melihatnya di sana? Apakah jika aku merobek kepalamu, aku bisa melihatnya di sana?"

Aku terpana mendengar ia membicarakan hal itu, aku berdehem pelan, "Ulquiorra_-kun_, setiap manusia pasti mempunyai hati. Kau pasti pu—"

"Berapa kali harus kubilang? Aku bukan manusia, onna." ia memotong ucapanku lagi, ada ketegasan di nada suaranya.

Kuputuskan untuk tertawa pelan, "Kalau bukan manusia, lantas apa? Vampire?"

Helaian rambut hitam basahnya tersapu semilir angin laut, "Lebih kejam dari vampire, onna. Kami bangsa Arrancar."

Tenggorokanku tercekat, "Kami?"

Untuk beberapa saat ia berdiam dengan mulut setengah terbuka, seolah hendak memilin kata yang cocok untuk menjelaskan.

"Bangsa kami Arrancar, bukan hanya aku saja. Kau tahu waktu aku menjadi murid baru, bersama siapa saja?"

Tubuhku menjadi kaku, hanya dua orang yang berada di pikiranku, Neliel dan Grimmjow. Sama sekali tidak kusangka kalau mereka bukan manusia—bagiku Neliel manusia—terlalu manusia.

Ia berbalik memunggungiku, "Awalnya aku mengira manusia hanya sampah, tidak punya nilai guna-"

Aku terkesikap mendengar kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"—tapi, setelah bertemu berbagai macam manusia, akhirnya aku sadar jika kalian ... menarik." Ia menoleh padaku, riak-riak kecil bergulir menerpa kulitku. "termasuk kau, onna." lanjutnya kemudian.

Pipiku memanas, pasti sekarang merona merah, kuputuskan untuk mengganti pembicaraan, "Ta-tapi, Neliel-chan—"

"Neliel dan Grimmjow lebih manusia di bandingkan aku. Mereka bisa memakan makanan manusia sebab tergantung saat perubahan dari manusia ke Arrancar."

"Perubahan?"

"Iya, kami pun dulunya manusia. Tergantung seberapa hancurnya tubuhmu saat masih manusia, itu akan mempengaruhi transformasi menuju Arrancar. Misalnya—" ia menunjuk jantungku, "jika jantungmu bermasalah maka saat berubah menjadi bagian dari kami, itu tidak akan berdetak."

Aku mengerti, "Kalau begitu—"

Ia mengangguk, "Sewaktu masih manusia, bagian tengah tubuhku hancur—entahlah, Aizen-_sama_tidak begitu bercerita mendetail sewaktu aku masih manusia."

"Ulquiorra-_kun_, tidak tahu sama sekali tentang memori manusiamu?"

Ia menutup matanya, "Semua samar-samar bagiku, onna."

Aku membulatkan mata, jari-jari tangan kanan Ulquiorra menghitam lalu memanjang seperti jarum. Di tusukannya pada kerah baju, jari tajamnya semakin turun ke bawah, mengoyak apa pun yang di lewatinya, Ia berhenti-menyingkap baju tepat di jantungnya, "Hanya ini ingatan satu-satunya tentang manusiaku."

"Tato nomor empat?"

"Tidak, ada bekas luka memanjang di sana. Karena tidak kunjung hilang kuputuskan untuk mentatonya," iris emeraldnya tertuju padaku. "kau tidak takut padaku, onna?"

"Aku tidak takut," jawabku tenang.

Ia memandangku, tangan tajamnya menuju kepalaku tapi tubuhnya bergeming, "Aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang juga, onna. Mengoyak kepalamu menjadi berkeping-keping."

Butuh beberapa detik bagiku untuk memproses kata-katanya, "Aku percaya padamu."

Begitu mendengar jawabanku, tangannya terkulai begitu saja di sisi tubuhnya lalu ia berbalik memunggungiku untuk mengerang pelan, "Kepercayaan yang terlalu berlebihan untukku, onna. Akal sehatmu tidak sejalan sekarang ini."

Mendadak suasana menjadi kaku, aku menundukan kepala, sebelum itu kulihat sekilas ia kembali memandang kosong matahari terbenam. Hanya suara debur ombak pelan mengisi keheningan.

"Tidak mengerti hati," aku bersuara seraya mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi. "Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Tangan Ulquiorra terangkat ke depan wajahnya—memandang telapak tangannya, "Aku berpikir 'apakah tangan ini bisa merasakan cinta?'" kembali ia kulaikan tangannya di sisi tubuhnya, pandangan matanya kini9 tertju padaku. "Sifatmu selalu berubah-ubah, memancarkan sesuatu yang aneh hanya menatap matamu saja. Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan tetapi, memutuskan untuk di pendam. Sebelum itu kau selalu merengek memanggil nama 'Kurosaki-_kun_' di depanku namun entah kenapa kau sekarang lebih sering ... memanggilku."

Tentu saja, semenjak kau datang semua berubah, termasuk perasaanku pada Kurosaki. Semenjak Ulquiorra datang, selangkah demi selangkah aku bisa melupakan nama Kurosaki di hati dan menggantikannya dengan Ulquiorra Shiffer.

"Mungkin dengan bersamamu, aku bisa memiliki hati juga," Iakembali memandang matahari terbenam. "Bagiku, kau sangat penting untukku."

Pipiku memerah begitu mendengar kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, "Lalu, kenapa kau selalu membawa _origami_ kelelawar setiap hari?"

Ia menghadapku, wajahnya memancarkan ekspresi bingung, "Bukankah _origami_ itu darimu? Kau lupa, iya?" tanyanya balik, begitu polos.

"Eh?" aku terkesikap pelan. Kapan aku memberi origami kelelawar padanya?

"Jangan bilang kau lupa," tebak Ulquiorra suaranya lebih dingin.

Aku tertawa malu, "Aku sama sekali tidak ingat."

"Lupakan." katanya dingin dan tajam, mengakhiri pertengkaran kami.

"Apakah kalian bisa menjadi manusia kembali?" aku bertanya.

Tubuhnya tidak bergerak sedikit pun, "Tidak, onna. Aku berpikir, mungkin sudah saatnya melepasmu ke pelukan pria lain,"

Bayangan indah dalam benakku tiba-tiba berubah, berubah menjadi jurang gelap yang lebar, bersiap memakanku.

"Tidak," bisikku, kutatap punggungnya tidak percaya; riak-riak kecil air laut bergulir menghempaskan tubuh putih akibat gerakan langkah kakiku ke arahnya.

"Kau berusaha mencampakkanku?" kuletakkan tanganku di atas tangannya.

Rasanya dingin, seperti suaranya.

Aku terpaku saat memutar tubuhnya. Ulquiorra. Ekspresinya.

Sorot matanya tampak tersiksa di wajah dinginnya, jari-jari tajam Ulquiorra dengan lembut menyelusuri wajahku. Mata abu-abuku masih menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Sudah saatnya mengembalikan hati yang sudah di curi," gumam Ulquiorra, masih membelai-belai pipiku. Suaranya serius namun parau, kuat tapi lemah.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ulquiorra-kun?" tanyaku parau, tenggorokanku tercekat.

Ia menyeka air mata di pipiku yang panas dengan jari-jari dinginnya, "Aku bisa membahayakanmu, onna."

Aku tidak menjawab—mataku terlalu banyak mengeluarkan cairan asing—penglihatanku kabur, rasa pening mulai terasa di kepalaku.

"Manusia mencintai manusia, bukan mencintai seorang arrancar." terangnya datar.

"Aku tidak peduli," aku bersuara terisak-isak sambil mengangkat dagu tinggi. "Seandainya aku memiliki lima kehidupan berbeda di umurku ..."

Aku berhenti untuk menaruh kedua tangan di dadanya. Dingin.

"—aku akan jatuh cinta dengan pria yang sama," lanjutku tenang. Pria, tentu saja. Biarpun Ulquiorra menyebut dirinya Arrancar atau Vampire tapi, ia memiliki jenis kelamin kan?

Ia membeku seperti patung. Jari tangannya pun ikut tidak bergerak di kedua pipiku.

"Kau memang tidak berubah, onna. Berkemauan keras," Ulquiorra mengakui dengan nada datar namun suaranya seolah-olah menahan tawa.

"Hmm ..." aku bergumam menyetujui dengan pipi memerah.

Ia menuntun tanganku tepat di mana angka empat terukir di tubuhnya.

Aku membulatkan mata. Pria yang kucintai ... jantungnya ... oh! Jantungnya tidak berdetak. Ulquiorra mengambil napas dalam-dalam ... jantungnya berdetak beberapakali. Tapi, begitu mengembuskan udara keluar, jantung itu pun berhenti kembali.

"Kau yakin mau mencintai makhluk sepertiku? Tidak bisa berdetak, bersemu merah atau pun berdebar-debar."

Aku membuka bibir, hendak menjawab.

"Tidak pernah bergerak maju," tambahnya ringan.

Dengan ringan pula aku berkata, "Aku menginginkanmu, tidak kurang tidak lebih,"

Hah ... Sepertinya aku sudah menyeberang ke sisi gelap setelah berkata begitu. Memikirkannya membuat sudut bibirku tertarik dan tertawa tanpa suara.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Tidak, hanya aku tidak menyangka jika Ulquiorra-_kun_banyak berbicara," jawabku berbohong.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong dariku, Orihime Inoue."

Aku terkesikap sebentar mendengar nama lengkapku disebut lagi olehnya. Aku tersenyum riang padanya, "Sudah lama aku tidak mendengarnya."

Ia bergerak luwes ke jari tanganku, menyelipkan sesuatu di sana. Itu cincin dengan satu batu berlian besar di atasnya.

Mataku membulat, "Apa maksudnya ini Ulquiorra-_kun_?" sambil bertanya aku membolak-balikan telapak tangan. Memandang cincin itu dari segala arah.

"Aku diberi oleh Aizen-_sama_, peninggalan kehidupan manusiaku," terangnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Untuk orang yang terpenting, Aizen-_sama_berkata begitu."

Kututupi bibirku yang menganga, "Indah, kok." komentarku.

"Mungkin," ia menyetujui dengan nada enggan.

"Sepertinya, Ulquiorra-kun tidak tertarik, iya?" Aku mencoba menebak ekspresi datarnya. Sulit.

Ia mengulurkan tangan padaku, jemarinya sudah kembali normal, "Orihime Kurosaki ... Aku, Ulquiorra Schiffer, ingin kau menjadi keluarga Schiffer, maukah kau?"

Suaranya tegas, sinkron dengan wajah putihnya. Walaupun kata-katanya agak kuno dan formal namun aku mengerti hanya mendengar kalimat keluarga Schiffer. Ia melamarku. Sulit untuk mengungkapkan semua ini melalui kata-kata namun wanita pasti berseru girang, aku wanita paling bahagia hari ini!

Aku membalas uluran tangannya, kulit pucatnya tertimpa cahaya bulan membuat kulitnya seputih pasir. Entah kenapa, kami seperti melakukan sesuatu ritual—di bawah cahaya rembulan tangan kami saling berkaitan, saling memandang dalam-dalam seolah-olah mencoba membaca pikiran lawan.

Sebelah tangannya yang tidak berkaitan bergerak menuju rambut basahku, menyematkan ke belakang telinga. Ulquiorra agak ragu untuk melakukannya, membuatku semakin gugup. Akhirnya, ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku.

"Iya, aku bersedia," bisikku, dalam gerakan bibir kami yang teratur.

Tidak ada kata yang sanggup melukiskannya ..

.

.

Ibuku pernah bilang, tentang dewa Romawi bernama, Janus. Ia ingin mengajarkanku kalau setiap orang punya dua sisi.

Sisi baik dan buruk, masa depan dan masa lalu. Dan kita harus menerima kedua itu apa adanya dari orang yang kita cintai. Dan, semua itu akhirnya terjadi padaku. Namun, untuk sekarang ini aku hanya terus mencoba pada pria yang kucintai ...

**..**

**..**

**Bersambung ….**

**..**

**..**

Catatan :

Sebenarnya cinta pertama Orihime itu Ulquiorra kok! Ichigo adalah kakak tirinya, Orihime hanya mengagumi Ichigo. Oke nanti aku jelasin ;D

Kebiasaan aku adalah makan permen karet untuk menghilangkan stress dan selalu tidur di Bioskop hehehe… abis udah kebiasaan sih.

Oh, iya perkenalkan namaku Fergie author dari fandom Naruto ^o^ salam kenal semuanya =) aku harap bias berteman baik dengan para author fandom Bleach Indonesia :D

Boleh minta ripiunya? =)


End file.
